Amemiya Taiyou
Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a forward and the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. Inazuma Eleven GO profile *''"People say he's the genius soccer player of the decade. It's almost as if he was born to play soccer."'' History In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, Taiyou is shown to be an ill person. It was revealed by Fuyuka that he has been ill since his childhood and that he was forbidden from extensive physical effort. Because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, yet he was determined to play soccer no matter what. So, he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer while he was hospitalized. Appearance He has orange hair which is a little bit familiar with Mark Kruger's hairstyle, dull blue eyes, and is quite tall. His uniform consists of a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the shoulder and grey shorts. His shirt number is 11 that is in the color of yellow. He has a green captain's band on his left arm. He is usually seen in his patient clothes. His skin is slightly similar to Hiroto Kiyama's skin colour. Personality He is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and is also a talented striker. He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has, but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. His personality is nearly the same as Hiroto in several occasions, but not all. Plot (GO) He is first seen in a trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS game, so not much is known about him except that he's a captain and a forward, with a shirt number of 11. He seems to be fast and a great shooter. He made his debut in the anime in Episode 33. He is seen to be wearing a patient's clothes. It is shown that he runs away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out, but he did anyway to play soccer outside. He played a bit with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him. Then Fuyuka reprimande d him when she saw him out. Afterwards, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him and then ran somewhere else. In Episode 34, he is seen lying in his bed and talking with Fuyuka about Raimon (GO) and Tenma, saying that he doesn't need to watch the game because he knows that Tenma will win the game after all. At the end of Episode 35, he is seen talking to Tenma after Raimon won the match. In Episode 037 (GO) he is seen watching the interview of Kurosaki Makoto. Later, it is shown that Ishido came into his bedroom and had a talk with Amemiya. He will finally play with Arakumo Gakuen as the captain and striker, in Episode 038 (GO) against Raimon (GO) in the Desert Stadium, though this info was revealed in an old trailer. He will use his keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo and also his keshin hissatsu. It is also shown in the third GO opening that he will confront Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc. Hissatsu *'SH 'Sunshine Force ''' *SH 'Ryuusei Blade (3DS Game) *DF 'Crazy Sunlight (3DS Game) *OF 'Presto Turn '(3DS Game) Keshin *KH Taiyou Shin Apollo '''(太陽神アポロ) Trivia *His hair is similar to Mark Kruger's. *Also, he and Mark Kruger are both captains. *His name has three meanings: *Ame (雨) means rain; Miya (宮) means palace; Taiyou (太陽) means sun. *Tayou has many similarities with Kiyama Hiroto: **His facial expressions are somehow similar to Kiyama Hiroto. **Both of them have the same shirt number: 11; Taiyou in Arakumo Gakuen and Hiroto in Genesis. **Also, his attitude towards Tenma is pretty much like Hiroto to Endou; however, he is shown to be more friendly to Tenma than Hiroto to Endou. *Gouenji Shuuya comments that Taiyou's personality is just like a certain person he knew a long time ago, and he was talking about how Taiyou is like Ichinose Kazuya. *His seiyuu, Takuya Eguchi, also voices Isozaki Kenma, whose personality is opposite from Taiyou's. *He appeared in the third opening of Inazuma Eleven GO using his Keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo, against Tenma's, Majin Pegasus Arc. *He might appear again in the second season of GO and will maybe join the Raimon (GO) team since he appeared in the game trailer along with the new Raimon members (Nishiki, Kariya and Hikaru). *Taiyou calls Ishido "Ishido-san". Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Arakumo Gakuen Category:Keshin User